Phoenix Flame
by Ellerosse
Summary: Harry Potter Twin to the Boy-Who-Lived dies, the Oa offer him another chance and place him in the care of Bruce Wayne/Batman read as Harry begins to take control of his magic suppassing everyone and become famous worldwide under the guise of Jason Evans
1. Harry's life as a Potter

Um hi this is actually the user vrbtny. I'm Ellerosse's younger bro. Anyone who has already read this story will remember how bad my bro's punctuation was. So i took up the task of fixing these problems.  
I hope it improves the read for you.  
But remember this is my bros work i just cleaned it up for him.

30th October 1980

James and Lily sat in their cottage living room, Harry was sitting on James' leg while Matthew was balanced more precariously on Lily's. "Lily how is Alice and the Longbottoms" James asked stroking Harry's jet black hair that was so like his fathers

"Alice is fine, she says her son Neville is growing up so fast"

"Like these two" James said lifting Harry slightly "Who do.." The rest of his sentence was cut off by the sound of the front door being blasted inwards, knowing it wasn't as social call James passed Harry to Lily "take them and go" he said with urgency ,pulling his wand from its holster and heading for the door.

Exiting the Living room he was met by the terrifying form of Lord Voldermort his snake-like features twisted in a sneer "Potter" He simply said "Voldermort how did you find us" James said his mind already putting the piece of the puzzle together beside the longer he held this...man the more chance their would be that lily and the twins escaped

"why your friend Pettigrew of course" James felt his heart sink Peter was the traitor, it fit they knew their had been a traitor close to the Potters and who would think of Peter.

"Now Potter stand aside all I want is the boys theirs no need for you to die, think it as my present to you" Voldermorts eye's shone with glee "Never you monster I would die before I let you harm them"

Voldermorts face showed a flicker of annoyance before it returned to the emotionless mask it had been seconds ago "Very well ….. Crucio" James was able to dive to the side avoiding the curse before being struck in the shoulder with a bone breaking curse and a diffindo nicked his leg causing him to cry out in pain his breathing becoming haggard.

Voldermort stepped delicately forwards like a ballerina this thought brought a flicker of smile to James face "I've had a change of heart Potter I won't kill instead i'll let you live so you can feel the death of your son, Guathca" A wispy dark purple spell shot form the yew wand hitting James in the center of the forehead, he remained thus frozen to the world around him before pitching forward his eye's rolling up.

"Pathetic" Voldermort hissed glaring at his fallen foe, Climbing the stairs he swept along the corridor stopping outside the Nursery. Raising his wand he blasted the door of the hinges revealing a small well decorated room. Lily watched in terror as the nursery door was blasted off its hinges not a minute earlier she had heard her husbands scream.

Backing into to a corner she stood protectively in fornt of her two sons. Voldermort stepped over the threshold "Lily Potter" he hissed causing her to shiver "Stand aside". Shaking her head she croaked "no" Voldermort wasted no more time with a wave of his wand the purple mist shot forth confusing Lily as she was expecting the killing curse, Her surprise made her raise her wand a fraction of a second to late, surcumming to the cloud she dropped to the ground.

Voldermort hissed in victory and approached the cot, the left most cot held a sleeping ,slightly chubby faced boy his jet black hair stroked back. The right cot however held a young boy who was wide awake staring at Lord Voldermort with bright green eye's so like his mothers, the two remained eye's locked until voldermort looked away, those eye's they scared him and very little did, the little boy seemed to have the ability to read people and Voldermort knew he would make a worthy adversary one day "but not today" Voldermort whispered his voice, unknowingly sounding more human than it had in years.

Voldermort stood his wand pointing at the boy who's eye's now showed the terror he must have felt "fair well" Voldermort hissed his blood red eyes locked with the emerald one's wanting to see them when the life left them " A_vada Kedavra_".

The sickly green curse that had claimed so many lives shot forth, Harry raised his arms in a vain attempt to block his approaching doom, a pure white shield faded into existence surrounding the boy, The curse collided with it and Voldermort thought he had succeeded as a slitter of the curse penetrated the shield hitting the child on the forehead, his joy turned to shock and horror as the curse seemed to intermingle with the white shield before half a dozen beams of green shot forth three hitting Voldermort as he tried to dodge.

Voldermort screamed in rage as his body was torn apart before a pile of black robes and a yew wand toppled to the floor. Unnoticed to young Harry was the fact that the stray spells had hit the wall causing part of the ceiling to cave in, a small object fell from the shelf above young Harry's cot impacting on the shield and breaking, glittering yellow particles spilled from the spot just as the shield collapsed being sucked into young Harry's body who glowed yellow before he lost consciousness flopping to his soft mattress.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had been having a quite evening, the usual letters from Ministry, scared parents and the school governors. The flashing of one of his many gadgets caught his attention, he stood skirting the oak desk hurrying to a side table. Picking up the gadget he confirmed is fear it was the gadget that told him of the Potter wards with currently shone a deep red signalling the charm had failed, chunking the gadget door he sprung for the door.

He arrived at the Potter house 15 minutes later to find part of the house caved in. Stepping through the door less entrance he spotted James leaning against the coffee table, an Evenarte later and James was up his moves frantic "Lily....kids...Voldermort...Sirius" Dumbledore paled and followed James as he charged up the stairs like a maddened bull.

The two entered the Nursery to find part of the ceiling had collapsed inwards, James checked on Lily while Dumbledore proceeded to the cot to find a screaming Matthew Potter clutching his forehead were a long jagged scar stretch from above his left eye down across the bridge of his nose and finishing at the top of his pudgy cheek it was a miracle that he hadn't lost an eye. Dumbledore glanced at the other twin Harry who was sleeping peacefully though he twitched once or twice.

Hearing the approaching footsteps of the members of the Order of the Phoenix he quickly made his decision, turning as over a dozen people entered he raised his voice "may I introduce you to the Boy who lived.

* * *

From that day forward Harry had noticed that he was slowly being ignored, he originally put it down to him not behaving properly but when he behaved his best he was still ignored. Over time Harry began to live with it and at the age of two Lily announced her Pregnancy. Lillian Rose Potter was born on the 15 August to the joy of the family, for the first few months Lily divided her time between her new born babe and her youngest son but over time she was, just like harry pushed out of the family. Harry did his best to help her changing her nappy, feeding her etc and over time a strong bond developed between the two.

A year later and Lily was pregnant again, Harry couldn't see the point in becoming pregnant giving birth celebrating the new babe to the joy of the media and then chuck her/him aside. On the cold wintry morning of 7th of December Lily gave birth to twin boys Michael and Mitchell and again Harry found after 3 months the two boys ignored.

So Harry grew up looking after 3 younger siblings yet at the same time he was researching magic using the Potter Library. Much to Harry joy and shock he found he could practical stay up all night, needing only an hours sleep so each night after tucking in the twins and dear Lillian he would sneak into the Potter library and read all he could. On one of the nights he found totally by accident that he could do magic when extremely stressed, hypothesising he tested his theory and over the next month instead of spending his evenings in the library he spent them in his room practising his control of wand less magic.

He used his new found ability to help him in his chores, though he still cooked by hand as he found he didn't have enough control to create edible food. After his younger twins spied him doing magic they begged pleaded and blackmailed him until he promised to do so and after approaching Lillian he began instructing the three on wand less magic but only after drilling the ethics of such power as it was easy to abuse such powers.

One on of the numerous trips to Diagon Alley and Gringotts Harry swindled a few Hundred Galleons from the Potter Vault adding them to a new Vault he set up under the name Evans. He kept a small amount of money with him to buy books from flourish and blotts. The rest lying in the vault. Harry planned to leave it there for emergency use by him and his younger siblings (Minus James)

By the age Harry was five Lillian and the twins had improved vastly on their magical and reading ability and so the four spent the afternoon in the Library working their way through the mountain of books or chatting about current topics. On the downside James had started to bully his siblings Harry being his usual self tried to keep his younger brothers and sisters out of trouble instead saying he did it, as James grew he used his large bulk to punch his younger son and James didn't stop him saying it was character building. Harry began to study the muggle martial arts and after seeing what he was doing the younger ones decided to follow his example.

So it was that often on a sunny afternoon the four of then could be found deep in the nearby forest practising their martial arts on each other away from prying eye's. Of course neither their parents nor Brother noticed their improved fitness thanks to their daily morning run nor their brilliant intellect. Only dear uncle Remus spotted the difference and after their explanation he promised to keep it a secret much to their joy.

The Potters noticed he wasn't spending enough time with their beloved son and so James banned him from visiting, naturally Remus was annoyed, not at not being able to see Matthew rather that he wouldn't be able to visit Harry and the Lillian spotted a loophole saying Lupin couldn't visit them but they could visit him and so after some persuasion they got him to agree to met them in their clearing.

Remus was joy to have and he didn't mind spending time with them teaching them about the less 'light' side of society such as the werewolf's, Vampires etc. Remus shook his head sadly at Lily and James actions, Fame had gone to their head and they were now only interested in Fame, wealth and social standing.

The next two years continued apace every trip to Gringotts Harry removed several hundred Galleons as well as some ancient books that would be of great use, it was on one of these trips that much to his shock, dismay and horror he found that he and all his youngest siblings bar Matthrew had been thrown from the family meaning that they could only claim the Potter Fortune if the whole Potter family died. Harry realised it was so Matthew would be the only one to claim it, on the up side though it made being adopted much easier and Harry wondered whether he should try so form of adopt maybe uncle Moony.

He had tutored his young charges with the help for Lupin through their first year of Hogwarts already and Harry had high hopes for the future but first tonight was that night again the night he and the other potter (not counting James, Lily and Matthew) the night of Matthew's birthday party he and his young charges preferred spending the evening away from the media and hundreds of well wishers but the elder Potters made them put in one appearance (to keep up appearance of a perfect family).

The evening went well they were able to get away from the merry making fairly quickly and they entered the house Harry in the lead just as James came out holding a massive cake with a eager Matthew following his eye's glued to the cake, it was for this reason that he didn't see his left foot knock a broom over which got tangled between James legs causing him to lose his balance and fall the cake doing a graceful arch before landing on his and Matthews' face.

Harry sensing dangers frantically gestured for the others to retreat, they were able to get clear before James cleared his face of cake "HARRY" he roared. Harry froze whimpering in fear, James stood shaking in fury "Bed...now " he was able to hiss. Harry didn't need telling twice, he squeaked in terror and ran for the stairs scampering up the stairs, James lazily reached up grabbing Harry's retreating ankle yanking hard.

Harry lost his balance smashing his jaw against the stair falling backwards he flipped down the stairs ending in a bloody lump which James grabbed yanking him up the stairs painfully banging his head on each step. 30 Minutes later James left his room with a smug Matthew just behind,the twins and Lillian watched their retreating backs before hurrying into Harry's room. Lillian gasped in shock and promptly passed out, the twins could hardly blame her even they felt incredible sick.

Harry was laying on his bed covered in blood his nose appeared broken in several places and blood could be seen gushing from several wounds visible through the torn fabric. His breathing was coming in raspy gasps, Michael woke Lillian while Mitchell approached Harry "Harry...Harry can you hear me" "ye..ess" came the reply through the rasps "Harry hold on we'll get you to a heal"

"n..no" Harry croaked shaking his head slightly "" he croaked his voice gaining strength slightly "promise me you won't....look for revenge" Harry paused slightly to regain his breath "forgive but do not forget remember me and use your powers for good" a twitch of the lips showed Harry's attempt at a smile "we'll see each other again I promise" he croaked before closing his eye's ad setting his expression into a peaceful one, the rise and fall of his chest stopped and silence feel on the Potter, outside the revels partied on.

Lillian broke into tears and her two younger brothers tried to calm her "sshhh Lillian" Mitchell whispered, Michael could only stare at the corpse of his brother in shock his brother his one true family member was dead he bowed his head tears leaking from his closed eyelids. Michael opened his eye's as he felt the magic build up in the air, glancing at his twin and older sister he noticed they were equally confused. Turning his attention back to the Harry he started in shock as his brothers corpse began to glow, the three backed away as the magic pulsed with increased speed until it exploded outwards rocking the house an unearthly scream accompanying it.

All over the planet the scream and the movement of the earth could be felt, many of the muggles put it down to a planet wide earthquake a few thought it was the will of the god, so the muggle world forgot about the incident. However the world of Wizadry knew what the feeling was and many feared it was the return of Voldermort. Few knew what could cause a blast like that and even few knew who had caused it as only three people in the world knew, Harry Potter was dead.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pleases leaves comments If you think the update was worth it


	2. Justice League Surprise

vrbtny here again I also edited this chapter to. Please send me messages if i mist a bit.

**Chapter 2**

Lily was happily talking with several of her school friends when she suddenly doubled over in pain, she vaguely noticed that both her husband and her precious child were also gasping in pain. Slowly the pain receded "What happened" her friend Sarah asked helping her to her feet "don't..no" Lily gasped, she stood gasping trying to regain her breath, finally she was able to breath normally.

Half stumbling she made her way to her son "are you all right pumpkin" Matthew nodded but before he could reply a unearthly scream split the night a hundred times worst than someone under a pain curse. Lily saw the terrified faces of the guests before she felt herself tossed into the air, she landed heavily on her side knocking the wind out of her all around her she could see people in similar position.

Dizzily she sat up rubbing her temples "what the bloody hell was that that" she heard her son ask "Matthew" she scolded "that Mrs Potter is what I would like to know, few wizards can effect their surrounding like that and those that can are very powerful we must find him or her as they could be very dangerous under Voldermort" Lily shuddered as did many of the surrounding people who's heads weren't still ringing.

Dumbledore started commanding those who had been less affect to help those in a worst condition, Lily fussed over her little boy "oh honey you were so brave" she continued to praise his efforts until a figure appeared and began to run..well hobble towards them, closer up she recognised him as Alastair Moody the Head Auror "Dumbledore did you.."

"The disturbance ,yes have you any news on it"

"yes, the reports suggest that has been found worldwide and the scream has woken everyone in the world after all the scream uhh it was horrible worst than anyone under the crutaiuos curse" Mad-eye said his eye spinning wildly.

Dumbledores eyebrows rose with each "impossible..." he murmured "to be felt worldwide the person or persons would have to be incredibly powerful even more so than me" '_at least 3 times as powerful a person with that power would be good to have within the order allow me to control their actions and later help Matthew defeat the dark Lord' _Dumbledore snapped from his musing as he heard Alastair growl "well Dumbledore what do we do"

Dumbledore quickly began to take control of the situation after all he needed to look like he was in charge as he was the defeater of Grindlewall and the leader of light "we must find this person and persuade him to join us as his powers will help us greatly" moody growled and shook his head stamping his wooden leg "damm the blast knocked out all our magical sensors we can't cover the whole world" Dumbledore quickly weighted the options "well look for those showing great power find them Moody and bring them in" Moody nodded and trotting weirdly took of towards the boundary.

* * *

2 hours later and Lily saw the last of the guests off the grounds, turning she entered the house to find the Twins and their elder sister sitting round the kitchen table all had particularly glum looks on their faces, believing that they were fed up at missing the party she hurried upstairs whispering goodnight to her angel son before entering hers and James bedroom.

Derobing she slipped under the sheet cuddling close to James "you all right honey" she heard the love of her life whisper "yeah just wish that the party hadn't been interrupted"

"ah love nothing is ever perfect besides it actually helped in a way Harry" he spat the name with venom "smashed the cake earlier" Lily sighed "I wish they could just be normal like Matthew but you can't have everything in life" James grunted in agreement and the two drifted off to sleep but both felt that they were missing something.

* * *

Harry awoke to find himself floating in green energy of sorts. Jumping in shock he began spin in circles slowing his rotation he regained his senses to hear a chuckling "who's their" he asked uncertainly, the chuckling continued but slowly faded and a booming voice sounded "_I am the one who brought you hear young Harry, it_ _was I who saved you that Halloween night I surrounded you in a shield of green energy that blocked the killing curse"_

"but why" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself "sorry" he mumbled, the laughter that rang out was kind and gentle soothing Harry's fear

_"my dear boy never have I met one like you, you have suffered a hard life and yet you are filled with curiosity, life and nothing but kindness many others would be plotting their revenge, you however are something more something special and that is way I am giving you a second chance, the world needs you if you pass on you'll be condemning millions to death and the destruction of the world no it isn't just Voldermort" _he said forestalling the question Harry was about to ask

"millions are counting on you even if you don't realise it, now enough with the chit chat I am going to send you back to the time when you were 6 weeks old you are not interfere with the time line until your 'death' you already have several powers which I will leave for you to discover lets just say one is to do with time, now I am going to grant you part of the Essence of the Oa this has never been done before and so I trust you use your powers wisely and for a just cause you already have a small part in you from the shield.

_Now the essence will enable you to act like a Green lantern, you'll find out more about them at the place I'm sending you to, you will act like one of their lanterns. I trust you with these powers no not abuse them_" Harry face was set in grim determination he nodded "_but that doesn't mean you can't use them for a bit of entertainment now and again"_ the voice said through a chuckle "_Harry James Potter I send you to a new life enjoy yourself but do not forget your responsibilities"_ "I won't" Harry swore before falling unconscious "_I won't"_.

* * *

_Watchtower – 16th_ _January 1980_

_Batman sat pondering the most recent problem. It all centred round the England over the last 5 weeks an increased number of people had been turning up with no visible injuries but as dead as can be, sighing he returned his attention to Wonder woman the speaker he would never admit it but he had a thing for wonder woman she was one of the cleverest people and her physical prowess was unmatched apart from superman and Amazon guarding his emotion ,lest they show he focused his full attention on her ignoring the flipping feeling in his stomach "and the British government has no clue what is killing them, any clue Batman" she said looking directly at him causing the flipping feeling to intensify_

"no all I can gather is that every cell in their body was killed at once no disease or Virus could kill all the cell simultaneously the only mercy is it would have been a quick death with no pain" he growled causing several of the team to unconsciously flinch Wonder Woman held his gaze for a second long before turning back to the address them all "right I want…" she was cut off as she gazed between the herself and Batman who was sitting on her left, as a flash of green revealed a hovering bundle, the Justice league rose and assumed cautious stances.

The green shield seemed to stretch out encompassing Batman and Wonder Woman they floated up and assumed position to either side of the bundle, the League watched as the bubble pulsed before the green dissipated and the three floated to the ground. Wonder Woman caught the bundle as Batman shook his head, unravelling the bundle Diana was met by a the face of a small child staring up at her, his emerald green eye's shining with curiosity.

"it's a child" she whispered, the Justice League getting over the shock crowded round her

"ahh isn't he cute" Superman said stroking the baby's face, the league attention stayed with the little boy until Batman getting tired of it growled "what are we going to do with the child" . To everyone's shock Zantarra burst out laughing "that Batman" she said through laugh "depends on you and your Girlfriend over their" this comment caused Batman to growl making the rest of the league join the laughter. None of them missed the red tint on Batman's and Wonder Woman's checks.

"She's not my Girlfriend" he growled causing them to laugh harder Superman had even fallen out of his chair "What do you mean it depends on me and Wonder Woman" he continued trying to move the conversation away from his and Wonder Woman's relationship. Zantarra controlled herself and began "that process the green bubble that was a blood adoption ceremony it means that you are technically his father and Wonder Woman his mother" .She didn't continue as she saw the look of pure panic and terror set on Batmans face and burst into laughing.

"what do you mean Blood adoption" Wonder Woman asked curiously rarely did Zantarra revealing anything about magic "well the blood adoption will mean that his name is Harry Bruce Wayne" she stopped in surprise wondering were that came from. The rest of the league were looking at her "he will also gain several of your physical traits….hopefully not your scarier side" she continued murmuring the last part unfortunately Batman's sharp hearing caught the last apart of the sentence, his glare made her want to disappear.

"he will be able to claim his inheritance from his biological family that's if he remembers, I don't know for certain but he might have gained several of the Amazon traits immortality, super strength, great mental power, intelligence etc, basically he is your son he will receive traits from both of you nothing can undo this so don't even try Batman, also you both have to spend time around him or all 3 of you will fall ill.

Batman seemed to absorb those words but he still fought "but Zantarra I'm not set out to be a father I have enough of a chaotic life already besides I'll make a terrible father, I don't have the time with the League and Gotham" Superman stepped in "Batman we can manage well enough on our own besides Alfred will be their and he needs someone his own age and I'm sure dick won't mind" Batman's face dropped with every word and he seemed to shrink in his chair.

"here" Wonder Woman whispered passing the bundle over to him he gazed down and his face softened "hello little one" he whispered stroking the baby's checks, who's eye's shot open gazing up at Batman before letting out a gurgling chuckle. Batman spent the rest of the meeting ignoring the surroundings, playing with the Harry. Unknowingly giving the rest of the league great blackmail material much to Superman's and Flashes delight.

Batman arrived back at the Cave to be met by Dick "Bruce I was wondering were you…" he stopped when he noticed the bundle in Bruce's arms "find him did you" dick said in a sad voice "not exactly" was the reply "he found us actually we're still trying to discover how he beamed onto the Watchtower" Dick's head shot round in surprise "sorry did you say the Watchtower" not believing his ears "yes the watchtower we were halfway through the meeting when he appeared and then did something called a 'blood adoption' as Zantarra put it making be his 'father' and Wonder Woman the 'mother'" Dick stared at him in shock before exploding into laughter

"Well thanks for the support" Bruce grumbled "well you have a thing for Diana after all maybe this will be beneficial" Dick said with a smirk in his face Bruce felt his checks redden "but dick what do I know of being a father besides my nightly escapades are hardly going to help" Dick sighed this was going to be a long fight "Bruce I can think of no one better as a father and if you cut down your nightly trips to 2 a week me and Batgirl can take care of the rest" Bruce opened his mouth to argue but the whirring of the lift stopped him. Alfred his ever faithful butler stepped out "are master Bruce home at last I see and how was the…are I see we have a guest" Bruce massaged his head he was in for a long night.

* * *

Notes

Harry arrives when he is 6 months old (january 1980), reverted to a 6 month old child (physically) but keeps the memory and magic of his previous life (mental age 8).

Blood adopted parents : Father - Bruce wayne/Batman

Mother - Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman

Dick becomes older brother/ Friend

Alfred - favourite uncle

He inherits several talents, characteristics from Parents allows him to claim from the Wayne and Prince line as well as the Potter line (minus the Potter title)


	3. Thermyscira

Chapter 3 - Thermyscira

Three year old Harry Bruce Wayne rose early practical bouncing with energy today he was going to visit his mothers homeland, he had heard many tales from her and Batman and Superman who had visited it once before when they had first met his mother, running down the stairs he skidded round the corner and entered the kitchen to find it filled with his family

"morning Harry we were wondering when you'd get down" Dick his adopted elder brother said a huge smile plastered on his face. Lifting Harry onto his high chair Alfred set the plates on the table "thank you Alfred" Bruce said with an appreciative nod "anything else you require master Bruce" Alfred said in his Posh British accent "no Alfred that will be all".

They ate their breakfast in silence until Dick began the conversation with a cheeky start "so when's your girlfriend coming" Dick asked a smile breaking through his serious façade unfortunately Diana entered the Kitchen at the precise moment "what's it I hear about a Miss Barbara Gordon" she shot back causing Dicks face to got tomato red and duck his head.

"morning Bruce, Harry" she said smiling when Harry waved his spoon at her (lot smarter than normal but sometimes can't stop certain childish actions) "ready to go… I take it your not considering the plates of food in front of you" "oy all we've got to do is finish breakfast" Bruce said with a playful expression.

An hour later and the Wayne duo plus Diana we seated in the Batman Jet speeding along thousands of feet above the ever moving waves "so Harry you looking forward to Thermyscira" Diana asked a small smile gracing her lips" "oh yes I've read about it from the Batcomputer..." Bruce cut in "how did you get onto the Batcomputer it's password protected"

"oh that's easy I guessed and it only took 7 turns before I found the correct one and surprise surprise the password was..." "okay so you got onto the computer what have you learnt" Bruce quickly cut in saving himself a embarrassing moment (the password was Diana Wayne)

"well the Amazons were originally a group sent by the Greek gods to better the world of man however they failed though not through their own fault they were set a new task of project the island now know as Thermyscira from a great evil that resided upon it" Harry finished

"well Harry that's very good you have a very active mind for a 4 year old not many your age would be able to remember all that much less break into the bat computer, what was the password by the way" ignoring the frantic efforts of his father he said "Diana Wayne" and watched with amusement as his father blanched and seem to want to be swallowed up by the seat.

Two hours later the jet landed on the island of Thermyscira the remained of the trip had been in silence opening the door Harry was met by the the sight of a city made of marble and stone populated by a collection of women some in armour of a amazing bronze complexion others were in soft cotton tunics of sorts, a tap on his shoulder made him look up at his father he quickly vacated the door and trotted down the stairs to wait for his parents.

He was met by a tall lady resembling Diana in beautifully woven cloth dress she smiled at hi and beaconed him forward kneeling down she looked over him focusing on the face "yes you have a resemblance to my daughter" she said with a joyous smile

"Greetings your Majesty" Harry said with a bow the queen seemed surprised by the gesture "how come I don't get that Harry" Diana said with a small laugh, merriment in her eye's" Harry seemed to ponder for a second before answering

"well as you never told me you were related to the royal family and as no four year old is supposed to know royal gesture I think I'm in the clear" he said with a cheeky smile Diana groaned and rubbed her forehead whilst the surrounding amazons who had heard burst into laughter _oh he's a sharp one' _Hippolyta thought amused

'_it took a lot to beat her daughter at word games and for this four year old boy to be able to do it he must be something special after all his father the famous Dark Knight which Diana thinks most highly of, I wonder if there isn't something more between the two of them' _she silently ponderer '_well now would be the perfect time to observe how they interact with each other'_ she slyly thought.

Hippolyta smiled "well young Harry I think your sharp wit will fit in well hear" she said patting him on the shoulder. Before moving on and greeting her daughter and them Bruce commenting on how good a parents the two seemed to be, mentally chuckling when they blushed '_oh what fun she could have'_.

_Three days later – Training Field _

Harry blocked the sword that flew at his head back-pedalling frantically as the amazon warrior advances swinging twice more one at the head which he blocked with the sword, the second aimed at his chest he dodged his father yelled at him to move his feet '_great what sort of help was that supposed to be' _he cursed as the sword swung again he barely blocked it '_great I wish time slowed so I could get a proper hit'_ he through bitterly before noticing that everyone was going moving slower than normal through the speed of their movements seemed to fluctuate.

Grinning he swung his sword at the amazon shock her when he suddenly shot forward barely giving her time to block the blow '_whoa were did that come from' _she thought as she blocked the barrage of blows before the sword flew from her hand causing the surrounding Amazons to gasp, the disarmed amazon stared at the boy in shock before breaking into a grin

"well that was unexpected" she said rising from the floor dusting herself off "seeing as we never properly introduced ourselves Helena" she said offering his hand, Harry took it in his smaller hand "Harry" he said smiling back. 

The others came running "Harry dear are you all right what happened how did you move so quickly" Diana gushed while hugging Harry before examining him closely "Harry what did you do their" Bruce asked concern seeping into his voice harry mumbled something and ducked his head causing the four grown ups to laugh "sorry son didn't quite capture that" Bruce said through a chuckle

"well I wished for time to move slower so I could get a hit" Harry said in a very small voice, the three amazons laughed while Bruce looked thoughtful "maybe it was something you were born with after all we no nothing of your past life" "god Bruce can't you get out of Mr Bark Knight mode" (typing error I thought I'd leave in more entertaining, supposed to be Mr Dark Knight) Diana said merriment in her eye's.

Helena whispered in the Queens ear "they sound like a old married couple" Helena said with a small laugh unfortunately the Queen wasn't the only one to hear both Bruce and Diana when a faint shade of pink and glared at Helena who quickly looked for an exit

"come on Harry lets go and read up on those sword movements" she hurriedly said picking up and hurrying out of the embarrassed duo's eyesight Harry saw the two glaring Daggers at Helena's back before she hurried inside the library.

_Guest Quarters _

Harry sat reading one of the many books he had borrowed on Amazon culture, sighing for what felt like the hundredth time he lowered the book to see his Father pacing the floor "if I didn't know better I'd say you were about to take your Girlfriend out for a diner" Harry playfully jibed when his father didn't reply he pushed the point "she isn't your girlfriend is she" he asked filling his voice with the curiosity of a young ignorant child "no she isn't" bruce snapped back "okay then" Harry said a plan forming in his mind "if she does become your Girlfriend you have to teach me martial arts" "and if she doesn't" Bruce pushed "then I have to clean all the equipment in the Batcave" Harry said with a smile on his face "deal" Bruce said offering his hand which Harry shook.

_Training Field (1 week later) _

Harry watched in awe as Bruce and Diana duelled the monotonous clang was getting on Harry's nerve he was only half paying attention as he was trying to figure a way of getting the two to confess their feelings for each other it had to be in public otherwise they'd deny it and unless he had proof he wouldn't be able to do anything, also their was the amazons how would they reach to the pairing he had a sneaking suspicion that Hippolyta approved of the two but he couldn't be sure.

He attention turned to the two as Diana tripped and collided with Bruce knocking them both to the floor Diana on top. They stay thus staring into each others eyes until Diana's head lowered and Bruce's lips met hers and they kissed tentatively, several of the Amazons gasped and glanced at the queen who had a small smile on her face, "ahem" she said with a small cough.

Bruce and Diana realising their position and the audience both blushed a furious red and quickly disengaged rising to their feet glancing anywhere but at each other, this action caused the amazons to laugh only increasing the duo's embarrassment.

"come we have much to discuss" Hippolyta simply stated before turning and heading for the council chamber followed by a very awkward couple, Helena sidled over to Harry "any idea what that was about" Helena asked meaning it to be a rhetorical question, she was surprised therefore when he answered

"well Bruce has had a thing for Diana for quite a while and I think judging by her response the feeling is mutual" Harry stated matter of factly not noticing the incredulous stare he received.

_Guest Quarters _

Harry returned that night after a long walk along the coastline only to find his father and Diana sitting on the couch their arms around each other and Diana's head on Bruce's shoulder "i guess she gave you permission" Harry said with a smug smile pocketing his camera '_oh what great blackmail material'_ he thought happily,

Bruce started waking Diana who looked around bleary eyed before finally resting on Harry "I see why he calls you the greatest detective in the making" she said with a small smile "and yes Hippolyta did give us permission to pursue a relationship, now it's time for bed" she said pointedly. Harry retired to bed with a light heart.

The three of them spent the remaining 5 day's in each others company walking along the coast, sparring or just discussing a range of topics, the bond between them deepened and the three had heavy hearts as they said farewell as Diana would wait a couple of weeks before 'Officially' visiting Gotham, Bruce joked "you owe me a martial arts course" Diana looked confused until he explained the bet which created much amusement between the two Amazons.

Harry said a tearful farewell to Helena and promised he would come and she her as soon as possible he had come to see her as a older daughter and knew things would feel different at Wayne manor but Dick would be there along with Alfred so with a sorrowful and expectant heart he boarded the plane that would take them back to Gotham. 

_Watchtower_

Bruce entered the meeting room aboard the watchtower silently praying that he had beaten his son however he knew instantly upon entering that Harry had not kept his mouth shut as he could hear his son talking loudly about his battle with Diana and the 'incident' as he liked to call it, he knew he was in for a long night of joking and he knew his torture had begun when Clark sat next to him and lean in conspiratorial whispering loudly "so when's the wedding" he said with a huge smile.


	4. Marriage, Magic and Goblins

Chapter 4 – Marriage, Magic and Goblins

_23rd May 1984 (harry age 4)_

The next two weeks shot by for young Harry, Diana visited practically every day and her and Bruce's relationship went from strength to strength. The League after one week of merciless teasing had settled down somewhat but still Clark or Wally chucked in the odd comment, Harry came to their defence saying he didn't see Lois around which promptly shut Clark up. A month after their first visit to Thermyscira the Wayne Family plus Diana and Dick who wanted to see the island as Harry had spoken most highly of it, set out tin the Batwing for the Island.

Harry stepped off the plane and was instantly embraced by Helena and then Hippolyta who both had smiles on their faces. Bruce and Diana left the plane hand in hand which didn't go unnoticed by the surrounding Amazons "Diana it's wonderful to see" Hippolyta said her voice filled with happiness and love "and Bruce how are you not tired of Diana" she jokily said Bruce just chuckled and Diana levelled a mock glare at her Mother.

"Harry darling why don't you go and practice your sparring, we have grown up things to discuss" Diana said giving Harry a small push towards Helena "okay have fun planning the wedding" Harry shot back, the three grown-ups stared at the young boy in a mixture of shock, annoyance and embarrassment "how did he know" Diana whispered "is it possible to hide anything from him" she continued talking to herself.

Finally notice her mother's pointed look she said "i think this is best to discuss in private" Diana said firmly "It's hardly private know" Bruce mused " oh what until I get my hands on him I'll make sure he'd wished he'd never said those words" Diana grumbled to herself following a amused mother.

Three hours later they rejoined Harry on the training field whilst he was in a fierce duel with Helena and another Amazon, he was weaving in-between the whistling swords with astonishing speed, over the past few weeks Harry had been practising hard with his time ability and he could now slow time down 10 times what it would normally be however for this duel he was limiting it by two times as he still wanted to improve with his sword.

Ducking a blow he vaulted over the sword kicking at the attacker and successful disarming her, he was too slow however to block Helena's sword which struck the cross-guard of his sword and knocked it out of his hand, resorting to his last weapon he swung in to a rather sloppy karate kick (after all he'd had only a weeks training with Bruce) which the amazon successful blocked causing him to fall to the floor in a cloud of dirt.

The surrounding amazons politely applauded while Helena pulled Harry up before bowing to each other and walking off the training field. "Harry was it I took you about using Martial Arts moves" Bruce said in a chiding voice "don't use them until you have fully grasped them otherwise you could badly hurt yourself" Harry said in his posh teacher voice as he tried to imitate, Bruce had found it amusing the first few times before it began getting annoying.

"Harry it's important" Bruce said seriously "you could have hurt yourself very badly their what if you had landed on your next" Bruce continued pushing the point Harry looked down at his feet and mumbled an apology.

Bruce smiled turning to Diana removing a box from his pocket and kneeling before Diana, those of the Amazons who Diana had told of Human culture recognised the movement and gasped.

"Diana Prince will you marry me" he asked sombrely, tears could be seen in the corners of Diana's eye's as she "yes Bruce" before kissing him, Bruce siding the ring on her finger. Staring around Harry could hardly think of a more romantic place to propose to the one you love, with a joyous heart he observed his parents in all their love.

* * *

_Watchtower_

The Wayne Family entered the Meeting room aboard the Watchtower to find it half fall, league members were spread sporadically around the room. Zatanna spotting them hurried over "Bruce, Diana, Harry its wonderful to see yo..." Zatanna stopped as something caught her attention "OH MY GOD" Zantarra screeched attracting the attention of the League "is that a ring Diana"

This last sentence caused a flurry of movement as the whole league conversed on the four "who's the lucky guy" Clark joked while Diana was surrounded by Black Canary, Supergirl and Zatanna. Needless to say the main topic of conversation of the league was Bruce and Diana much to the two's embarrassment.

The Wedding was planned to be small private affair away from the prying eye's of the media who were having a field day at the news that the greatest bachelor of Gothan was set to marry. As the day of the wedding drew near both Harry's parents became increasingly anxious and nervous, Harry found it wise to keep out their way as they had a habit of snapping at him. Taking refugee in the Wayne library he read all the books he could lay his small hand on about marriage.

* * *

_31st September 1984 (Harry age 5)_

Harry surveyed their surroundings he was back on Thermyscira for the third time, this time it wasn't just the Wayne family but the main members of the league Superman, Green lantern (Hal Jordan), Flash, Aquaman, Martain Manhunter, Atom, Plastic Man and Green Arrow as well as few of Bruce's personal friends Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson, Alfred and Bruce's old friend Lucious Fox.

Harry was quickly kidnapped by Helena who was pleased to see him and she challenged him to a quick spar, keen to improve his skills he quickly kitted out and joined her on the sparring field, they sparred for well over twenty minutes and several of the League wandered over to watch, superman being his usual joking self shouting at him to 'move his two left feet' as he elegantly put it.

The wedding itself went with out a hitch and the entire island celebrating the union, Harry enjoyed the party and tried a few of the stronger drinks slightly disappointed and confused when they didn't affect him so he put it down to his body not being advanced enough.

It was with a heavy heart that he set back off to Gothan, Bruce and Diana were planning to travel the world for their honeymoon and so Harry would be left with Alfred and Dick for the three weeks, there was a advantage thought Alfred would be less busy while the master was away so he might be able to get Alfred to instruct him in cooking. Hugging his parents goodbye he boarded the plane that would take him home.

* * *

S_eptember 1985 (Harry age 6)_

A year later and Harry was with his family on a business trip to London, Bruce and Diana had returned from their honeymoon with joyous hearts, their bond of love deepened. Diana upon learning Harry wanted to learn the finer art of cooking spent many an afternoon with him in the kitchen, the two found it a way to communicate on subjects they otherwise wouldn't voice.

Harry proceeded with his Martial arts training and after a year he was able to hold his own against dick for 30 seconds but was instantly defeated when duelling his father, Harry had began experimenting with several of the gadgets Batman used and he spent much of his time tinkering with them along with an old version of the Batmobile. Without his fathers knowledge he altered the exterior design to be black and Emerald green coiling like it was bathed in flames. After spending several weeks studying books on advanced engineering Harry began practicing theories he'd read from the books on the engine trying to fine tune it to the best of its capibilty

he tuned the engine and added several boosters as well as adding or upgrading several gadgets.

He also practised his technological skills that he was taught by his father and surprisingly Barbara by shielding a system and then trying to hack it, each time he found it harder and harder trying different approaches until he reached and impasse were he could improve on the shielding much to his pride.

Harry was pulled out of his train of thoughts as he noticed something of interest, the shopper seemed to be missing a shop their sight sliding from the toy shop on one side to a bookshop on the other totally missing a building between the two. Deciding to investigate further he quickly told Alfred to stop the car after telling him he would call when he wanted a pick up he hurriedly crossed the road and finally caught the name of the building 'The Leaky Cauldron'

He stopped in his tracks The Leaky Cauldron the name was blessing and a curse it reminded him of his previous life as a Potter. It was a blessing as he needed to learn how to control his magic and he couldn't remember where the Leaky cauldron was.

Clearing his mind he quickly entered sliding between the table before slipping out the back to meet a stone wall '_great now what was he to do'_ he silently cursed himself, thinking of no answer he absent-mindedly tapped the correct bricks with his fingers and jumped back in shock when the bricks began rearranging themselves.

Both pleased and confused by the effect his hand had on the wall he hurried through and down the street mulling over the possibilities '_could it be that he could do wandless magic as the wall recognised his hand when usually it only recognises wands'_. Deciding that he would test to see if he was wandless when he got the chance he climbed the steps to at a time entering Gringotts home of the Goblins and bank of Wizarding kind.

_Striding up to _a free Goblin he quickly scanned the Goblin bypassing the shield around his mind searching for the correct Goblin greeting "Greetings Great Goblin may your gold ever flow" Harry said, the Goblins drooped his quill in surprise and looked at the small boy with a curious glint in his eye.

Noticing he had the Goblins full attention he continued "I would like to try for my inheritance" the Goblin blinked before croaking "very well follow me" he said before disappearing behind the desk and leading Harry down a long corridor before knocking on a large oak door "Silvertooth a young human here to see you" the Goblin said "thank you Griphook that is all" a older Goblin wearing spectacles said his eye's showing wisdom of long years.

"what can I do for you master..." "Harry" Harry supplied before continuing "and may your gold ever flow" he continued, the elderly Goblin froze in shock before breaking into a smile "its been many years since I last heard the Goblin greeting from a wizard" Silvertooth said his visage becoming sad. "I wish to take the test of inheritance Master Silvertooth" Harry said his voice continued evenly "oh" the Goblin said surprise clearly on his face

"very well its not often for one so young to test for inheritance" said Silvertooth reaching for a stone bowl "if you would drop three drops into the jug it will tell us" Silvertooth simply said. Harry did so and the drops of blood seemed to be consumed by the bowl before a scroll materialised above the bowl, Silvertooth grabbed the piece of Parchment and began t read before paling and stuttering "I'll be back in a minute Mr Wayne" before half running to the door .

Intrigued harry picked up the parchment and began to read

**Name**: Harry Bruce Wayne

Jason Merlin Evans

Harry James Potter

**Age**: 6

**Sex**: Male

**Classification**: Human

**Occupation**: Master of Magic

**Political standing**: Head of Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, King, Davidson and Clayton families.

**Family**: Lily and James Potter (Biological Parents), Bruce and Diana Wayne (Blood adopted Parents), Sirius Black (Godfather).

**Ancestors**: Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Wayne

**Heir of**: Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Wayne, Potter and Black.

**Claims**: Merlin Title and Vault (Potter and Wayne Side), Gryffindor Title and Vault (Potter Side), Ravenclaw Title and Vault (Potter Side), Hufflepuff Title and Vault (Wayne Side), Slytherin Title and Vault (Wayne Side), Davidson Title and Vault (Wayne Side), Kings Title and Vault (Wayne Side), Clayton Title and Vault (Potter Side), Amazon Vault (Wayne Side – set up secretly by a Amazon, non of the amazons knew about it) and Heir of Hogwarts and Hogwarts Vault (Wayne and Potter Side).

**Secondary Claim**: Dumbledore Title and Vault (4th – Potter side), Flammel Title and Vault (2nd – Potter side), Longbottom Title and Vault (5th – Potter side), Black Title and Vault (primary claim when current Head dies)

**Abilities**: Elemental of Fire, Air, Earth and Water (primary element fire – allows teleportation like a phoenix), Master of Time, Mindscan, Mindshield, (like Legillimency and Occlumency but different can pass Occlumency shields), Flame teleportation, Beast-speaker, Seer, Wandless/Staff spell casting, Parseltongue, Shadowtongue, Pyretongue, Metamorphmagus, Shadowmagic, Parselmagic, Multi-Animagus, and Swordsmanship.

**Animagus forms**: Dragon – Hungarian Horntail, Phoenix – Shadow Phoenix (allows shadow ability – transport anywhere from shadow to shadow), Basilisk, Dire Wolf, Gryffin, Thestral, Sphinx, Pegasus, Golden Eagle, Ladybird, Eagle owl and Acromantula (Makes puzzles riddles and runes easier)

Harry scanned the scroll in shock he knew that he might have a few magical abilities and connections to other wizarding families but he hadn't expected this. How was the Hogwarts founders linked to the Wayne family after all they were non-magical the only plausible answer was that they had produced a squib somewhere in the line and rather than say in the wizarding world they had left it changing their name and hiding their ancestry.

He was pulled from his train of thoughts by the opening of the oak door and entrance of Silvertooth with a ancient goblin judging by the wrinkles. Bowing to the Goblin he offered the greeting to which the Goblin smiled and croaked "ahh it has been many years since we have had a wizard who knows the Goblin greeting, I am Ragnock the Head Goblin, may I as how you knew it" The ancient Goblin asked. Harry looked sheepish before answering

"I searched Griphook for the correct Greeting as I didn't know it and though it impolite" "but isn't it less rude to not know the greeting than search a persons mind" Ragnock pressed the point "NO I would never violate someone's inner thoughts as I would be abusing my power, I only wished to convey my respect for the Goblins" Harry finished looking slightly ashamed, Ragnock scrutinised the young human before breaking into a smile his pointed teeth gleaming

"you truly are a remarkable person Mr Wayne, you have great power yet you understand right and wrong and you try to be polite to a race that the majority of Wizard-kind despise and treat as dirt" Ragnock seemed to ponder something "I understand you must have a reason apart from claiming your inheritance, if you would tell us what it is we may be able to help you with your aims as well as teach you about Goblin culture and customs which haven't been taught to a human for several decades" the Goblin continued.

Harry pondered it before a question presented itself "and what would you like in return Master Ragnock" this statement caused the Goblin to chuckle "we would greatly appreciate if you could help defend our few remaining rights and if possible improve upon them, your relations to these powerful political families makes you in important person with great political power" Harry silently mused over what the Ragnock had said before nodding "I would have helped you anyway but any teaching of Goblin ways I would greatly appreciate".

"Well then let us proceed Silvertooth" Ragnock barked, the younger Goblin set eight boxes on the table. Opening each revealed a gleaming ring each with a different symbol cut into the front "these are the rings of each house they will deem you worthy of whether or not you are worthy to bear the title". "what happens if they don't accept me" Harry asked feeling his heart sink slightly but his confidence and determination didn't waver, the goblin only grinned toothly before removing the first ring that of Merlin.

The ring was a thing of beauty it was made of pure gold, a sapphire was set into the ring a dragon in flight was etched into the hard diamond with amazing precession "it took the dwarves three weeks to complete the jewel" Ragnock said as though he had read Harry unasked question. Ragnock set the ring on Harry's third finger with great care before retreating, the ring flared to life and a blinding blue shot from the Sapphire.

"what the hell just happened" Harry asked blinking rapidly trying to regain his sight "that meant the ring accepted you congratulations you are the first person the ring has allowed to claim the title, I would suggest you keep it quiet for the time being as many will try to sway you to their side and others will try to eliminate you, to avoid detection family rings had the ability to become invisible the wearer only had to wish for the rings to disappear and they would. Harry did as the Goblin suggested and the ring vanished from sight, Harry could still feel the cool touch of the metal.

They continued through with the other rings and all had similar reactions, Ragnock mentioned he had never seen such strong reactions to a claimer. Completing the ring ceremony Harry turned to Ragnock "Ragnock I need to purchase supplies from Diagon alley but at present most would ignore me could you perhaps supply be with some way of appearing older" Ragnock only smiled.

* * *

Two hours later Harry stepped out of Gringotts and was momentary blinded by the sun, under his disguise of a tall middle age man with long blond hair and sharp brown eye's he had to admit the Goblins had worked wonders he could now move freely around and be able to buy all the purchases required, he mental made a note to thank the Goblins next time as they had poured the spell into a small silver phoenix necklace with allowed him to change appearance instantiously as well as not have to cast magic with he only knew the theory for.

First stop was Trent's Trunks as he would need somewhere to place all his purchases. Entering the shop he was met by a tall blond man "how may I help you sir" he said his face boystrois " I would like to have a custom made trunk, money is no issue" The young man practically exploded upon hearing the second part of the sentence "here you are Sir this brochure will tell you all ooptions available for your trunk" Harry quickly flicked through the booklet, " I would like a seven compartment design. the first floor fro storing Personal items, the second as a library, the third as as general storage space, the fourth and fifth combeined to make a living area, the sixth a duelling zone and the seventh as a potions lab.

The young assistant was busy scribbling down the instructions "and what spell protection would you like" Harry turned to the section on security and general spells "I would like the usual strengthening, self-repairing, Waterproof, Fire Protection, muggle repelling and notice-me-not spell on the trunk as well as blood identification for allowance of access.

"certainly sir a trunk like this will take 2 weeks to complete we ask for a 15% deposit now" the man said finish writing Harry's (Jason's) name, Harry simply withdrew the amount from a bottomless bag connected to his Vault. "would you like the trunk delivered or will you collect it yourself" the assistant asked quill poised ready to note the address "no i'll collect the trunk myself" Harry simply said before turning and heading for the door "good day".

Harry's next stop was Flourish and Blotts were he brough all the books the Goblins suggested as well a few more that caught his attention. Exiting the shop 20 minutes later and 300 hundred Galloens lighter he contiuned his shopping spree with a trip to madam malkins were he aquired several sets of robes, the better to blend in. He brought four standard black robes as well as 2 emerald green, 1 blood red and 2 sea blue. Dropping his purchases in his trunk which he swiftly shrunk he hurried up the cobble streets to Olivander's, diverted by the Magical Menagerie .

Entering the shop Harry was assaulted by a variety of noises, sounds and smells. Wrinkling his nose at the smell he quickly covered the shop. Not finding anything of interest he headed out only to spot a large snow white barn owl sitting in a cage just inside the door, the owl was watching him with large amber eyes.

Harry strode over to the owl, reaching up he gently stroked the owls plumage, the owls amber eye;s half closed in pleasure. Deciding Harry took the cage up to the kiosk after all an owl would be useful as it would allow him to send letters to people if need.

Exiting the shop Harry continued on up the street back towards the wand shop close to the archway. Entering the shop he found it to be deserted, ring the bell three times he sharply turned as he felt the presence of someone directly behind him. He came face to face with a white haired man who had a look of surprise on his face no doubt due to Harry's quick reactions.

"don't do that" Harry hissed his palm outwards ready for any sudden movement "sorry about that, usually the customers jump in surprise makes the day more entertaining" Ollivander said a sad smile on his face "now what can I do for you Mr..." "Evans, I wish to acquire a wand". The old man simply grunted turning to the shelves, picking a box from the shelf he presented the wand to Harry "10 1/4 inches, oak contains the core of Unicorn hair".

Harry grasped the wand which instantly produced a blast of sparks setting the filing cabinet opposite on fire, the wand itself began smoking before cracking down the middle and exploding outwards knocking Harry and Mr Ollivander of their feet. Harry hit the desk falling oqwardly on the far side, poor Mr Ollivander on the other hand hit a pile of wands causing the lot to fall on him half burying him.

Harry staggered to his feet and painfully hobbled over to Ollivander and began to dig him out of the pile of boxes. 5 minutes later and Ollivander was able to stand whereupon he was rounded on by Harry "what happened, why did the wand explode" Ollivander seemed in shock, Harry shock him snapping him out of it. "that has only ever happened once before and that was in a legend, when Merlin first went to test for his wand the wand did a similar thing" "what you mean blow up" Harry said smiling "yes that was the reason he bore a staff as no wand could control that amount of power, to be able to harness your power we must construct you a staff".

Harry followed the eccentric wizard between the rows of boxes careful not to dislodge any as he didn't want to be buried under hundreds of boxes. Ollivander stopped before a blank of wall waving his hand in a intricate pattern, the wall glowed a blinding blue before a oak door materialised. Opening it Harry was met by a large room containing a dozen desk holding a variety of wand ingredients from unicorn hair to dragon string heart. "well we'd better begin i have a feeling that you will not be an easy customer to craft a staff for" Ollivander said his eye's sparkling in anticipation.

"To find the correct wood I would like you to walk along the line of wood pick up any pieces that feel correct" Ollivander said his voice breathless, Harry approached the wall running his hands along the many types of wood. He stopped twice first to pick a branch of holly and then right at the end a branch of Yew which caused the old man to gasp "never in all my years Mr Evans the two pieces of wood you have collected surprised me, Yew and holly are opposite woods for you to pick a piece of each suggest that you can handle the opposites of everything".

"now if you would pick the core from your wand" Ollivander said bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, Harry turned to a different wall which housed a variety of core a few he could recognised Unicorn hair, Phoenix feather and dragon heartstring. This time Harry found to core materials for his wand, a feather from a Phoenix and a heartstring from a dragon.

Ollivander practically bounced over to a desk in the far corner setting the wand materials on the desk "now we construct your staff"

An hour later Ollivander sunk into the chair his face showing his pleasure, Harry tentatively reached for the staff. As his hand closed around the staff he felt a feeling of completeness and warmth spread through him, waving the staff a plume of sparks shot out of the end accompanied by a 'BOOM' as if a cannon had been fired. "well Mr Evans it seems the wand is has chosen you".

Harry was only half listening as he examined the staff, it was a masterpiece the staff was a mixture of light and dark brown runes were sketched up the side of the staff, for shrink (to make it appear like a wand), unbreakable, self cleaning and many others to help with the transfer of power. "I am pleased Mr Ollivander this wand feels perfect to me but I must have your wizard oath that you will never reveal anything of this conversation as this information could be dangerous, its either that or I burn the memories out of your mind and believe me that's painful".

"Mr Potter I will take the oath of silence" as he finished the sentence he found the end of the newly crafted staff just under his chin "how did you know" Harry hissed "Mr Potter that is my secret but to set your mind at rest i'm the only person with they skill no to the oath '_I Elvinda_ Ollivander hereby swear on my magic that I will not reveal Harry James Potter-Wayne is Mr James Evans or that I have crafted him a staff. On this oath of magic, I keep the secret'".

Magic swelled around the two sealing the oath, Harry nodded to Ollivander "Good day Mr Ollivander" "Good day Mr Evans" Harry didn't hear Ollivander whisper "we can expect great things from you Harry James Potter-Wayne, the true chosen one.

* * *

Notes

- Harry can still claim inheritances from the potter side after his disownment just not the Potter line itself

- Master of Magic means Harry not only has Magic but he is the Master of Magic, he can control and bend magic to his will unlike normal Wizards, Highest wizard standing


	5. Tim, Potions and Merlin

September 1985 (Harry age 6)

Arriving back at Wayne manor Bruce and Harry were met by their Diana "Bruce Harry how was the trip, are you all right, did you enjoy yourself" Bruce and Harry shared a look Diana was nervous which meant she had something big to tell them, however when they asked she said she would tell them later. Harry spotting the slight swell of her stomach smirked, Diana caught the smirk silently gesturing at her husband figures to her lips.

At eight o'clock that evening the three arrived at the Bat-cave Bruce dressed up in his scary black suit and Diana in her amazon garb though Harry had heard her muttering about it being a tighter fight causing Harry to silently laugh

Teleporting to the Watchtower the three sat down at the large metallic desk "uncle Clark" Harry squealed running to Superman and jumping into his arms raping his small arms round Superman's broad chest "Hello you young rascal" Superman joked, Harry stopped cuddling him and glared in mock annoyance. Spotting another person he recognised Harry jumped of Superman's alp and wobbly crossed the table falling into Zatanna's lap. After sharing a hug with his favourite aunt Harry returned to his mother as Martain Manhunter rose to his feet.

As the meeting drew to a close his mother stood "I am stepping down from my position as active member of the Justice league for over a year, I would ask you John to make some appearances for me while I'm away" Zatanna released what Diana was going on about squealed with delight running to Diana and embracing her in a hug

"how far" Zatanna asked her gaze sweeping over Diana "3 weeks" Diana whispered, the league members slowly got the idea of what the two were talking about, Diana turned to Bruce "I'm pregnant" Bruce's jaw dropped "nice work Bruce" Superman said with a wink, Supergirl and Black canary approached Diana while the men congregated round Bruce offering their congratulations, jokes and jibes. Overloaded with emotions Bruce did something non of the League though possible he passed out "well that could have gone better" Clark jokingly said.

* * *

Life at Wayne manor changed, due to her time off superhero commitments Diana was able to spend more time with her son. The two built a stead relationship spending the morning exercising, helping Alfred with lunch and spending the afternoon talking about a variety of topics, Diana taught her son the Amazonian customs which even though he could never be a ruler he would be looked upon to be well versed in their customes.

* * *

February 1986 (Harry age 6 ½)

Harry returned to Wayne manor after a hard mornings jog round the Wayne grounds, after his return from England he had set up his Potion's laboratory in his trunk spending the early morning and late evening tending to the variety of potions he was concocting.

He spent the nights reading through his collection of books all the while thanking his photographic memory. His lessons with Bruce were coming on apace though now he had been joined by a new boy called Tim Drake who had taken the role of robin from Dick Grayson who had become a new hero under the guise of Nightwing.

Harry liked Tim he was a studious boy who Harry could relate to as they both had a love of knowlegde, ironically it was Tim who noticed Harry's daily disappearance and being the detective he was, was able to find Harry's secret Potions laboratory after following him for a week

_Flashback _

Harry was stirring his latest new potion he was trying to create, the potion in question was one designed to help the body by reducing sleep time (harry realised this would be greatly beneficial to his father), help the natural strength and healing of the body.

He was just adding the last ingredient of what he though would complete the when he was interrupted "so this is were your hiding", Harry jumped in shock not only adding powered moonstone but gillyweed and a beazor. Forgetting the potion Harry turned "what are you doing here Tim" Harry yelled trying to calm his racing Heart.

"I wondered were you vanished every evening and after finding your bedroom empty as well as the Batcave, I did a bit of snooping and what do you know a week later I see the impossible you vanishing into a trunk. I follow you down and valour I find you hidden in here stirring a...cauldron"

Harry tried to think of a cover story but wasn't able to find one, "um...Harry the cauldrons smoking" Tim tentatively said. Harry turned just as the cauldron exploded outwards covering the two in potion both swallowing a large amount of the electric blue potion. A wave of his hand and Harry vanished the potion into a empty cauldron.

Harry hurried over to Tim who was staggering to his feet "are you all right" Harry asked checking him over for injury "no I'm fine what the hell happened" Tim asked rubbing his lower back, Harry ruefully smiled "you interrupted me at a critical moment in the brewing of the potion, it was supposed to be to help father but it looks like I'll have to start again.

Harry sadly strode over to the tangled mess that used to be a cauldron once again noticing the tingling he felt like he was full of energy, bending down he picked up the slab of metal that used to be the cauldron. Having expected the heavy weight he was astonished and caught off guard when the potion weighted next to nothing, the cauldron flew into the air hitting the ceiling "um...Harry did you mean to do that" Tim asked only just having dodged the twisted metal as it made it's return journey to Earth.

"no...i didn't mean to throw it like that" CLICK "of course Tim try lifting the metal, Tim looked bemused but did as Harry asked and found that he too could lift the metal with easy, seeing this Harry whooped for joy before doing a victory jig "Harry what are you doing" "don't you see Tim the potion it was a success at least in part it has granted us increased strength though I'm not sure if the same is for healing and less sleep though the increased energy fell may mean that they too have been achieved"

Tim looked shocked before staring down at his hands "but Harry how did you do this" Harry's smile slipped slightly "oh well might as well tell you, I'm magical it means I have control of magic all over the world witches and wizards live I believe over a thousand live hear in the US, anyway while in London I stumbled across a meeting point of wizards and being like you I investigated" Tim blushed at the jibe

"The place was called Diagon Alley, I spent several hours their visiting the bank Gringotts which is run by Goblins anyway it was discovered that the Wayne family is descended from several magical families. While in Diagon Alley I brought some books along with potion ingredients as they don't require magic being used. I found I had a knack for the subject and so for the last few months I have been trying to find ways to help father in his fight against crime.

Father doesn't know though I'm going to tell him and mother soon, please keep it a secret for the time being" Tim thought over what Harry had said "all right Harry I'll keep it quiet for know..." Harry did a little jig "but I want to come with you to Diagon Alley next time you go" "very well" Harry said shaking hands with Tim.

* * *

It took several weeks for their next trip to London to occur, it was with a heightened sense of excitement that the two run across the road and entered the pub, Harry leading Tim who couldn't see the pub. Tapping the correct bricks to allow entrance to Diagon Alley Harry stood back "welcome to Diagon Alley".

Tim just stared around in shock stretched before them were alley filled with people wandering the street disappearing into shops. Strolling down the street Tim followed Harry all the while glancing round at the many shops.

Entering Gringotts they joined the queue, slightly in front of the duo were a group of people that were the Last people Harry wanted to see, the Potter Family "really It's dreadful we are the chosen one's family and yet the Goblins ask us to wait in the queue" Lily Potter ranted while James just stared at the surrounding Goblins.

Harry was surprised when a Goblin appeared from a side door and approached him and Tim "sir's if you will follow me" the short Goblin said, Harry shrugged and followed the Goblin. Noticing the hateful gazes of the Potters he was thankful he had altered Tims appearance and his own Goblin necklace.

Once out of the Hall Tim turned to Harry "what was wrong with that family and why do you hate them" "they are called the Potters, their son is supposed to be the boy-who-lived as he is the only person to have survived the killing curse which was thought unblockable until Voldermort met his downfall after the killing curse he fire at the Potter twins backfired and hit him. As Matthew is believed to be the chosen one the Potters believe they should be treated like Royalty, one of the reason's I hate them is because they flaunt their social standing". Tim noticed that Harry mentioned it was one of the reasons but didn't press the point sensing it was a sore topic.

The two entered a large well furbished office "are Mr Potter-Wayne what can I do for you" Tim started in shock before rounding on Harry "Potter you related to them" Tim spat his voice portraying his disgust at having a link to the Potter Family "...your the other twin" Tim said shocked

"He is the elder of the two but was disinherited at the age of 2" the Goblin answered "but how did you end as the son of Wayne" Tim queried confused, Harry sighed his face filled with sadness and pain "at my eight birthday I 'supposedly' tripped my father destroying my brothers birthday cake, he took me up to my room and beat me I managed to live long enough to say good bye to my younger siblings who were my only family before I died.

However I was saved by a presence called Oa" Tim gasped "yes the guardians of the universe, anyway they offered me a second chance, I accepted and was sent to Bruce Wayne and the rest is history" "Your the chosen one they way you said that Voldermort attacked the twins and why else would you have been given a second chance unless you were destined to defeat Voldermort...which would mean he's not dead"

Harry smiled "only you would figure that out" Harry said beaming, Tim blushed at the complement. "now to business" Ragnock said showing his pointed teeth. "yes...right Ragnock I want to make sure that the Potters, Dumbledore and the Ministry never get their hands on any of the fortunes or titles" Harry said with conviction.

The Potters would use it to boost of their social standing and spend it all on their precious boy, Dumbledore would no doubt use it to pay all types of shady people and a variety of deals. The Ministry was just as bad they would waste the money on paying bonuses to staff who don't deserve them, all three would use them for their own personal gain and not that of the poor.

"There are four way's of making sure they don't get your money Mr Potter-Wayne. The first is to magical Disown them this would make it so they can't claim for any of the titles, monies or Possessions, The second is to write a will stating exactly were you want the money to go, the third is specifically for the ministry is to pass a law through the Wizengamot that stops the monies going to the ministry"

"and the fourth" Harry said with an amused smile already knowing the answer, the Goblin fidgeted "the fourth is to remove the money from the Bank" Harry though through his options "how do I do this magical inheritance"

"Repeat after me. I, Harry James Bruce Potter-Wayne, do hereby disown James Henry Potter, Lily Rose Potter-Evans and Matthew Sirius Potter from my Estate, Monies and Family, and I Forbid them from touching my Property. On this oath of Magic and Soul, I do disown them!".

For the next twenty minutes Harry constructed his Will leaving each of the Potter titles to each of the Twins and Lillian as well as the remaining Titles to his father to be pasted onto Bruce's and Diana's daughter. Pushing the parchment away Harry signed it followed by Tim and Ragnock as witnesses. "now I would like to visit my vault please".

* * *

5 minutes later after after a rapid descent the cart stopped outside the Merlin vault, on each side of the door stood a stone caved dragon "I, Harry James Bruce Potter-Wayne do seek entrance to Merlin Vault with Tim Brain Drake" with a rumble that shook the ground the massive stone door's opened "_you may pass heir of Merlin" _

The two entered the Vault to be met by a cathedral like room, it was filled with a variety of objects. The centre contained a mountain of Gold Galleons with a second and third pile to each side containing Silver Sickles and Bronze Knuts. Against the left wall was a collection of weapons, armour and assortment of war equipment, the right wall housed a collection of books on shelves that stretch as far back as the eye could see.

"wow" was all Tim could gasp, the two memorised walked between the stakes of gold "I guess this proves that Merlin did indeed exist" Tim said trying to diffuse the shock, Harry just laughed.

The two continued their forage through the gold and an hour and a half later they left, Harry's trunk containing a assortment of books on magic both common and lost in time, A trip to the apothecary to re-stock his potion ingredients, and a visit to Quality Quidditch supplies where Harry brought a Comet 360 not that he wanted to ride it rather study the charms surrounding the broom, rounded off the trip and so with joyful yet sad hearts the two stepped through the arch that would return them to muggle London

* * *

Harry sat in front of the Batcomputer when the Bat-signal blared into life, Harry leant forward 'finally some action' the Bat-signal was signalling for immediate back-up. Harry just stared at the screen who could he send Dick was in Metrolips, Tim was dealing with a break-out at Arkamn and the bat-bot was still being repaired.

'nothing for it' Harry thought standing harry seemed to morph, his face changed Emerald green eyes jet black hair . His clothes lengthen into emerald green top and leggings which were re-enforced with kevlar and a variety of Rune protections, a symbol of a Phoenix in flame was stitched across his cloak the tips appeared as if they were on fire, the inner of the cloak was as combination of red and orange the lower section appeared as if it was on fire the who attire was to suggest fire and his control of it.

Fixing the location in his mind he disappeared in a tunnel of fire reappearing in a warehouse, behind him was Batman facing him were Freeze, Bane, Poison Ivy and Penguin, the five appeared shocked at his arrival. "Leave now" Harry/Phoenix growled lowering his voice and octave. The four seemed to regain their courage "Attack" Penguin spat raising his umbrella which spat fire out the end.

Harry simply raised his palm deflecting the fire towards Freeze who stopped the ball of fire with a burst of ice, Dodging Bane he delivered two quick punches to bane before doing a spinning kick which lifted Bane of his feet throwing him twenty feet through the warehouse wall. Penguin and freezes' face showed shock, poison ivy blew her controlling seeds over him.

Harry paused fighting the seed he had an incredible will on par with Batman but it was his combination of his wizardry heritage and the potion that made him able to fight of the effect. To say batman was shocked was an understatement this...person arrived in a pillar of flame fought and defeated bane in a physical fight and fought off Ivy's mind controlling spores he certainly had great potential.

Ivy was so surprised Phoenix easily knocked her out, Freeze sent a jet of ice at phoenix which Phoenix blocked with a goat of flame, Freeze was so preoccupied with Phoenix he forgot Batman who delivered a barrage of punches to freeze. Leaving the ice man to Batman Harry flew up after bird man who's face showed shock, fear and a hint of terror as he saw his nemesis had the ability of flight.

A burst of fire dealt with his umbrella turned helicopter blades, Penguin squarked in shock as he began to fall to earth, Harry dealt him a knock out punch as Penguin dropped past before haring after him catching him a hundred feet from the ground.

Descending to the ground he was met by Batman and Commissioner Gordon "here" Phoenix said handing a now bound and gagged Penguin "thank you..." "Phoenix" He gruffly said "now I must be off" stepping back flames surrounded rising into a tunnel of flame before leaving an astonished commissioner who turned to Batman "who the hell is he".


	6. Family Reunion, Remus and Arona Wayne

April 1987 (Harry age 6 ¾)

Harry woke on April the 22nd to the screaming of Diana, throwing off the covers Harry charged along the corridor bumping into Bruce who was leaving the room "go ring Leslie" Harry ran downstairs passed a bleary eyed Alfred who was pulling on his serving jacket "Master Harry what's going on" Harry however had already rounded the corner so he missed the question.

Picking up the phone Harry quickly dialled the phone number to Leslie's clinic "hello Bruce is that you" "no Leslie it's me Harry Bruce what's you to come over right away mum's screaming in pain" "oh dear I'll be right over" and with that she hung up.

Leslie arrived and ushered the two men out of the room, their nervousness continued to show as they paced the hall like a pair of caged lions jumping every time Diana screamed. Finally the scream died down to be replaced by the crying of a baby, Leslie's head poked round the door "Bruce, Harry you can come in now" the two didn't need to be told twice they practically fought their way into the room to be met by Diana sitting up holding a bundle.

"Bruce Harry may I introduce you to Arona Diana Wayne", Diana passed the bundle to Bruce with shaking arms before easing back her eye's half closing "hello little one" Bruce whispered stroking the young babes face to with she giggled grabbing her fathers finger in her own little ones.

-----

Two days later the three beamed up to the Watchtower to be met by every member of the Justice League "WELCOME ARONA DIANA WAYNE" Wally yelled speeding for the microphone to the little girl and back gain only to be tripped by one of Harry's feet, making him land unceremoniously on the podium much to everyone's amusement and Wally's embarrassment.

The party that followed was one of Harry's favourite memories in later life, the party went on for hours everyone taking to the dance floor that night. Harry found that Clark couldn't dance to save his life and his mother was the ever elegant and regal person danced in perfect tandem with his father.

Wally too had a lot to aspire to in the art of dancing but was able to make up for it with his fancy footwork, after all he was the fastest man alive or so he said. He also took little Arona on several high-speed runs only stopping when mother started yelling about endangering her baby, needless to say Wally was extra careful around Diana but it didn't stop him from sneaking a quick run with Arona when Diana wasn't looking, much to the babes joy.

That evening as Harry lay in bed he felt he was the luckiest boy in the world.

------

April 1988 (Harry age 7 ¾)

Harry exited his trunk to find a ruffled barn owl sitting at the end of his bed, recognising it as a ministry owl Harry realised tha tit was his Owl results. Untying the letter Harry offered the owl a treat before ripping the letter open and unfolded the stiff parchment

_Dear Mr. Jason Merlin Evans:_

_Enclosed are your scores from the March sittings of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. All answer papers have been triple checked to make sure there is no baised marking. We look forward to testing you in two years time for your Newly Exhausting Wizarding Tests_

_The exams were graded impartially and all judges and examiners were tested with veritserum to ensure no bias. This step is undertaken each year to guarantee reliability in our tests. We look forward to testing you again 2 years hence in your Newly Exhausting Wizarding Tests, good luck with your academic career._

_The grades available are as follows:_

_Pass Grades_

_HH – High Honour_

_O – Outstanding_

_E – Exceeds Expectations_

_A – Acceptable_

_Fail Grades_

_P – Poor_

_T – Troll_

_N/A- didn't take the exam offered_

_An 'HH' is worth three owls, 'O' score is worth two owls, an 'E' or an 'A' is worth one owl. 'P' and 'T' scores are worth zero owls. The difference between an 'E' and an 'A' may be seen in the NEWT classes you are eligible to take. The difference between 'P' and 'T' is solely for you own knowledge, to see how close you came._

_Scores for Jason Merlin Evans are as follows:_

_Ancient Runes: Outstanding _

_Arithmancy: Outstanding_

_Astronomy: Acceptable_

_Broomstick Design: Outstanding _

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Curse Breaking: Oustanding _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: High Honour (New Record)_

_Divination: Acceptable_

_Duelling: High Honour (New Record)_

_Herbology: Exceed Expectations _

_History of Magic: Exceed Expectations_

_Magical Theory: Outstanding_

_Muggle Studies: Outstanding_

_Potions: High Honour (New record)_

_Spell-Crafting: Outstanding _

_Transfiguration: High Honour_

_Wandcraft: Outstanding _

_Warding: High Honour (New record)_

_You have received a total of 39 OWL's Mr. Evans, congratulations. You are the highest combiened score ever and have beaten several previous highest scores record. You represent the best and brightest of your generation. We wish you well in your magical _

_**Jones Watts**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

"yes" Harry did a little victory jig, Tim was passing Harry's room and her his exclaimation of joy "I guess you passed it them" a joyful smile pastered to his face "better than I thought possible".

-----

June 1987 (Harry age 8)

The next half a year flew Harry taught Tim a few of the similar potions numbing, healing, dreamless sleep potions and to his joy he was progressing rapidly. Harry had used a good quantity of his time refurbishing Tim's equipment as well as upgrading a old Bat-suit with dragon armour, he had used magic to wielded the two together as well as adding a dozen runes.

A trip to Gringotts and Harry set up his own company which he based in Gothan City with a second outlet in London, the company, named Phoenix Corporation was designed to bring the two worlds, magical and muggle closer together and it was only with skilful persuasion that Harry was able to get the agreement of the american ministry.

The company primary dealt with potion making but was rapidly expanding into other area's, Trunk making, Broomstick design, spell creation, Magical theory and many other topics. Harry felt particular pleased on the medication and technology department which combiened the two world to get success already the research was showing great advances in Cancer, Aids and Dragon Pox treatment .

Harry made each of his employees sign a contract stating they would not speak about what they did as Harry didn't want the non-magical's telling everyone about their work or the magical community and the wizarding world as he didn't want and secrets revealed.

His company was met with much criticism and scrutiny but the company's work in the middle east and Afghanistan help shed the company in a better light. It was with some amusement that Harry met his father Bruce on a Business venture with Wayne Industries. Harry could tell his Father was practically bursting with annoyance and curiosity about who he was as harry knew he had found very little on him.

His seventh Birthday (20th June – was they day he appeared to Bruce) was one to remember, the Bruce family joined by the entire Justice League and several Amazons including the Queen set up camp on a small island owned by Bruce Wayne, the party ran all afternoon and well into the night, Harry danced with most of the female members as well as several of the amazons including his grandmother. As he feel asleep he realised with a happy heart that he would only another month

---

August the 1st came and Harry awoke with a light heart, today was the day the day he would kidnap the twins and Lillian from the Potters. After showering he dressed in his Phoenix attire and was just about to flame off when a cough attracted his attention standing it the doorway was Tim "leaving with out saying goodbye" he joked before becoming serious "Harry I want to come with you beside if you get into trouble Bruce and Diana will never forgive me".

"No Tim its going to be dangerous as it is and if I'm caught I don't want you to get into trouble". Tims face showed disappointment before a calculating glint appeared in his eye's, Harry recognised the glint "if you don't let me come I'll tell Diana". Realising he would lose the fight Harry gave up "fine meet me in the Bat-cave in 15 minutes", Tim nodded "don't sneak off otherwise I'll make sure Diana never lets you out of your sights" Tim said leaving the threat hanging in the air.

Tim arrived in the Bat-cave to find it deserted "Harry" "over here" came a muffled reply. Rounding a corner in the endless cave Tim stopped in shock, parked in front of him was a car. The car was prominently black with what appeared to be green flames licking the base of the car "whow" Tim said breathless inspecting the car from all angles.

"Like it" Tim spun to see a grinning Harry leaning against a stalactite "she beautifully who built her" "I did to a limited degree, I 'borrowed'..." Tim grinned as Harry said this knowing Harry would never return it "well come on Bruce has got more than enough cars, anyway I upgraded the design and added several charms and technological upgrades to the car, so what do you think" "I think Bruce would be green with envy, I especially like the green flames"

Harry nodded in agreement "come we'd best be off it's an hour in this baby" "what you mean this thing flies" "of course, Justice can fly, submerge and even drive like a normal car" "Justice what sort of a name is that" "well it's better than Bruce's 'Bat-mobile'". Climbing into the car Tim was surprised to find the interior was spacious and luscious yet practical. Strapping himself in Harry tapped the start button, the car roared into life, quiet subtle yet powerful "oh did I mention this baby has an Invisibility charm wrapped around it".

The car flew gracefully the many caverns of the cave before blasting into the night sky and acceleration with phenomenal speed, a minute later and the craft was approaching the edge of space "now we relax and enjoy the view" Harry casually said reaching for a coke that had appeared, seeing Tim's surprised face he smiled "oh did I mention I wove a refreshment spell in too".

-----

An hour later Justice floated to the ground just outside the Potter grounds, jumping from the cockpit Harry quickly surveyed the surrounding, "come on the Potter grounds are this way. The two trooped through the woods until Tim abruptly stopped walking "Harry theirs a tomb" Harry's head snapped round so fast Tim was amazed he hadn't broken it "were" he said his throat.

Tim pointed and Harry set off at a run only to be tossed back 5 feet from the stone tomb "should have guessed theirs ward surrounding the tomb they didn't want people approaching it". Tim was intrigued by wards maybe later he could ask Harry if they could be placed at Azkaban they sure would be helpful, they could keep the prisoners there and stop them escaping.

Harry tried several different spells that would allow him to bypass the wards but to his shock non of them worked "of course" Harry could have hit himself "Blood wards" "Blood wards" Tim echoed "wards designed to block anyone who doesn't have the blood of the casters of the enchantment, Blood wards are on of the strongest wards possible as they are almost impossible to break".

Harry redoubled his efforts and after 5 minutes (thanks to his skill at wards) was able to add himself and Tim to the people included in the blood warding. Approaching the tomb Tim read the inscription

_' Harry James Potter_

_Born 31st July 1979_

_Died 31st July 1987_

_Loving brother to his younger siblings, Forgotten by many but with the power of Merlin, Kind in life, Noble in Death_

"come" Harry whispered returning his wand to his pocket, his emotions running rampant, his siblings had done so much for him even in death. The two left the clearing their hearts heavier.

The Potter mansion came into view just as they encountered the wards "despicable" "what" Tim asked confused "The ward surrounding the house, they terrible any person with a bit of curse-breaking knowledge could have these wards down with in a minute" Harry waved his wand and a ruby red shield flickered into view for a second before fading from view again "their I've altered the wards to allow us entrance and not warn the occupants".

Entering the house Harry was unsurprised to find everything just as he had left it, the lawn was littered with Butterbeer bottles from Matthew's party, both ducked as they heard Lily and James heading up the stairs "...and petunia said she will look after them, I made sure she'd paid the correct amount each month so that's sorted their out of the way and no-one is any the wiser. Now we can concentrate on Matthew without interruption".

As the two proceeded to bed the two boys shared looks filled with horror and disgust "you told me they were nasty but that's even worst than I thought and you had to live hear for 8 years", Harry only half registered the words his mind solving the latest riddle, his parents had sent them to somone called petunia who apparently they knew and had paid for them to be looked after.

Then it 'clicked' Petunia..Petunia Dursley nee Evans Lily's sister, but from what he knew they hated magic even more that the potters hated them for being in Matt's spotlight. "Damn their at the Dursleys problem is I don't know were they live...but...an old frined of the family does, it looks like well have to visit Remus good job it isn't a full moon".

"why" Tim asked curiously "Remus is a werewolf, a being that changes into a wolf each full moon. The wizarding world treats them as outcasts even though they don't choose to be bitten, the transformation apparently is very painful" Harry said with a shudder.

Turning to leave Harry had a brainstorm "Tim..." "yes" Tim said tentatively knowing that look "as they are Potters they will need some from of education and as they don't have any money we could copy the books in the Potters library". "I suppose as we wouldn't be stealing" "well then lets be off" Harry said clamping Tim on the back.

45 Minutes later the two left Potter manor having copied the Potter library as well as Harry sneaking off and 'acquiring the invisibility cloak and marauders map from his father. The two returned to 'Justice' placing the trunk containing the books in the boot of the car which had been magically enlarged "Neat" Tim commented.

Sliding into the drivers seat Harry gunned the engine, the car rising gracefully out of the tree's on its next leg of its journey.

-----

Remus awoke, his ears twitching he was sure he heard the sound of one of those muggle contraptions. Springing from his bed he hurried into the hall of his two bedroom cottage, a present from his old friend James before they became estranged. Hiding in the shadows he heard the gentle rap on his front door, he waited to see what would happen and after a minute of knocking he heard "must be out typical Remus oh well will have to wait for him to return" the sharp clicking of metal on metal was heard.

The lock picked the door swung inwards showing two silhouettes framed in the door, as they were about to pass Remus he lashed out with his foot and wand, the stunned collided with the second man sending him sprawling, to his shock the first man casually deflected the blow knocking Remus off balance. Remus blocked the stunner clawing out with his right fist which the stranger caught, unnoticed by Remus was the raised right palm from which a stunner shot forth, Remus's last thought was _'I'm so dead'._

Watching his uncle fall Harry concluded it could have gone better, "evernart" Tim stirred groggily "what happened" he asked "you were hit by a stunner, see I told you you would only be in the way" Harry said trying to goad a response out of Tim, Tim saw what Harry was trying to do and didn't fall into that trap.

Remus awoke to find himself sitting in his favourite chair by the fire, suddenly the memories of the attack returned. Jumping from his chair he subconsciously reached for his wand and was shocked to find his wand in his trouser pocket. "are your awake" Remus glared at the two people seated in the two arm chairs on the opposite side of the fire. "Who are you" "my name is Jason Evans I run the.." "Phoenix corporation" Remus finished recognising the name of the head of the new business "yes but this has nothing to do with Phoenix corporation rather the Potter family which you are acquainted with"

"used to be they banned me from visiting as they felt I was a danger to their precious son 'the-boy-who-lived'" Remus spat the last part out "quite but I need some information from you, 12 hours ago Lillian, Michael and Mitchell were moved from the Potter home, a bit of snooping and I found they had been placed with Lily's sister Petunia, I need the address so I can remove them from the Dursleys care and look after them myself". Remus remained unconvinced "Why would lily leave her children with her sister she hates magic, why would you want to look after the Potter children? To manipulate them and what about Harry their eldest you didn't mention him is he still at the Potter"

Harry's breath caught in his throat "I want to look after the Potters give them a proper family rather than be a picture in the press and then thrown aside" "what about Harry you didn't answer my question about Harry" "Harry Potter...died...yesterday evening...beaten...to….death by...his...Father". Remus raised his head to the sky and howled in pain his cub Harry was dead "Remus I must ask for a magical oath that you will not repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone"

Remus calmed slightly "I, Remus James Lupin do hereby swear on my magic that I will not repeat what I'm about to be told by Jason Evans" "Merlin, Jason Merlin Evans" Harry (Jason) cut in. Remus repeated the last sentence and the magic swirled around him confirming the oath.

"well know that is out the way I can assume my true form" Harry said before shrinking, Remus watched in shock as he shortened his hair turning jet black and his face becoming more childlike "uncle remus" Remus just stared in shock "how..." Harry smiled helping his shellshhocked uncle into his favourite armchair

"after I died a essence called the Oa offered me another chance at life as I have not completed my task and so I couldn't die, I was turned in to a six month old child and given to an american family who looked after me. After a visit to Gringotts I found I was the head of several ancient families as well as the Founders and Merlin, using the money from the vaults I set up the Phoenix corporation to help those who are not as fortunate as some of us, as well as research into combining the two world Magic and Muggle as both has a great amount to offer the other".

Remus just stared into space lost in thought "oh and I forgot to mention this is a dear friend of mine Tim Drake, Remus Lupin". The two shock hands both evaluating each other "now enough talk Remus we need the address to the Dursleys" "4 Privite Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey". Remus picked up his coat as they left the cottage, locking the door with a tap of his wand they proceeded to the clearing "hop in" Harry cheerfully said as he sat in the drivers seat, Remus admired the car before leaping in the passenger seat seated behind the driver "who built this" he asked as he surveyed the interior "I did to a limited degree, I acquired the chassis before adding the interior as well as a dozen spells on the car". Remus was about to reply but was cut of as he felt the car lift of the ground "were flying" "that's one of the enchantments I placed on the car remus old boy" Harry said smiling before gunning the engine.

-----

Justice gently touched down outside number 4 "here we are". The three hopped out the car before walking up the garden path and rapping on the door, no reply "perhaps their out" Tim said with a shrug. Harry pressed an ear against the door, "...ungrateful brat.....get what you deserve..." Harry straightened and in a blink of an eye the door was flung from its hinges colliding with the banister.

"what..." Remus began Harry ignored the question bounding up the stair, reaching the door at the end of the landing Harry dealt the door the same threatment as he did with the one downstairs. Entering the room he saw the Twins huddled in a corner blood leaking from their noses and mouth. A large fat man was crouched over Lillian punching her continually.

A woman and her son stood to one side watching the proceedings with a sick smile on their faces, Harry could see the vague familiarities to her sister. "Parents didn't want...." the fat man finally stopped his rant as he noticed the newcomers "Who the ruddy hell are you, how dare you enter..." Harry shot across the room punching the man in the gut sending him flying into the wall "how dare you touch my family, you bastard, Vermon staggered to his feet "their freaks their mother didn't want them, they deserve this treatment, ungrateful freaks"

For the first time Harry lost control of his magic, he was ingulfed in a golden halo lances of light shotting of the arua striking the wall blasting away the stone, the room seemed to be charged causing the occupates hair to stand on end. With in inhuman howl Harry rose of the floor he was curled up as he tried to stop the magic exploding out of him, Losing the battle Harry's arm were thrown from his chest making him a x-shape, rays of light shot from him hitting the three Dursleys who began to boil before shrinking as they burnt out from the inside, they disappeared in a flash of black.

Harry tried to reign in his magic but with little success, his aura flickered again before magic shot in all directions, Tim and Remus were thrown from their feet as the earth rocked beneath him. Finally regaining control of his magic Harry floated to the ground falling unconcoius, Tim caught him releived to find a strong pulse "Lillian, Michael, Mitchell your safe" Remus said kneeling in front of them, next second he was engulf by the three "uncle Remus" they cried "yes it's me now come on we need to go".

Releasing them he checked them over for injury, healing the bloody noses he gently asked "did you come with anything" "yes.. our trunks their in the cupboard under the stair" "Tim please could you go and retreive them, come we must go the house is about to collapse, Remus let go of their hands croaching down and lifting Harry of the floor "come" He simply said leading them out the house to the car "wow is it your uncle Remus?, Can I drive it uncle Remus".

Remus smiled at their antices "No its not mine its this mans.." Harry gestured at the sleeping man "..car". Strapping them into the passengers seats that had appeared (magicked to provided the correct number of seats, Max 15 people), he helped Tim place the trunks in the boot, "everyone strapped in" Tim asked as he powered up the car "right lets see how this baby works" he said gunning the accelerator.

-----

Dumbledore was reclining in his favourite chair by the fire in the Headmasters office when one of his many gadgets began spinning and whistling, the intensity of the gadget speed up until with a bang the silver instrument exploded, Dumbledore's eye's immediately snapped open and he hurried over to the side table the sensor sat on "odd..it should pick up all large burst of magic yet it exploded which mean...that the magical burst was more powerful that it could cope with".

Grabbing a pinch of fire he tossed it into the fire "Head Auror Office...Alastair are you there" the grizzly image of a man in his 50th with a part of his nose missing came into view "yes Albus, no doubt you know about the magical surge" "yes do you know were it came from my sensor exploded" "well that' just what happened here all the ministry sensor went haywire about a minutes ago before breaking, stopped working or like your exploded"

"oh well thank you Alastair" Dumbledore sighed withdrawing his head from the fire "Damn" he needed to find who caused the magical shockwave as they could be a threat or he could manipulate them into helping young Matthew by 'offering' his magic to him. Lost in thoughts Albus never noticed the gadget observing the Potters ward fluctuate slightly.

* * *

Notes:

When Harry lost control of his magic he sent the Dursleys to hell and destroyed the house as well as the surrounding building, the magical shockwave could be felt 50 miles away and all magical sensing objects overloeaded because of the amount of power, this made is so dumbledore could never find out who did it and thus Lillian and the twins had been removed from the Dursleys.


End file.
